


Pabaon ni Mama

by febby



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/febby/pseuds/febby
Summary: One day before their summer vacation ends, they all decided to meet for their first beach trip with Sehun.
Kudos: 10





	Pabaon ni Mama

**Author's Note:**

> an entry for velvetyexo's Kodachrome

Halos inaantok pa ang lahat, pero hindi maitatago ang saya at excitement ng bawat isa. Isang araw bago matapos ang halos dalawang buwang summer break nila, ngayon lang ulit sila magkikita-kita. Umuwi kasi sila sa kanya-kanyang probinsya, kaya napag-usapan nila ngayon na mag-oovernight swimming sila. 

Ito ang unang beach trip nila na kasama nila si Sehun, 'yung roommate ni Yeri na nakilala ng buong grupo noong Pasko ng huling taon. At napagdesisyunan ng barkada na sa istasyon na ng tren sila magkita-kita, kung saan lalapag si Sehun. 

"Sorry, late na ba ako?" tanong ni Irene kay Minseok na nakaupo sa bench. Humihikab-hikab pa siya sa antok. Paano pasado alas-singko lang ng umaga. 

Umiling naman si Minseok. "Kami pa lang ni Jun nandito. Nag-CR lang siya saglit." 

Tumango na lang si Irene at hindi na siya nagtaka dito. Madalas talagang si Minseok at Jun ang early bird ng barkada. Gusto niya ngang maunahan ang dalawang ito minsan kaso hindi niya magawa. Hindi niya alam kung gaano ba kaaga bumulas ang dalawang 'yun. Palibhasa magkatabi lang ng condo unit si Minseok at Jun. 

Di kalaunan ay umingay na din sa istasyon. Ito ay dahil sa pagdating ni Baekhyun at Joy, ang dakilang aso't pusa ng barkada. Kasunod nun ang pagdating ng iba pa nilang kaibigan. 

Si Sehun na lang ang hinihintay nila at ilang minuto na lang ay dadating na ang tren kung saan siya nakalulan. 

Wala pang kinse minuto ang nakakalipas ay nagdagsaan na ang mga taong bumababa galing sa tren at nang mapawi ito ay napansin nila ang isang lalaki na kumakaway na sa kanilang gawi. 

"Gising!" malakas na banat ni Baekhyun sa grupo. "Gising! Gising. Tama na aantok-antok! Nandito na si Sehun!" 

Hindi na ito bago sa kanila. At sa totoo lang, mas effective pa si Baekhyun kesa sa alarm clock. 

"Ingay, Baek," ismid ni Joy sa kanya pero hindi na niya ito pinansin dahil nakalapit na si Sehun sa pwesto nila.  
"Bakit ang dami mong dala, Sehun? Para kang nanggaling abroad," tanong ni Yixing. 

Dahil ususero ng taon si Chanyeol at Jongdae, agad silang lumapit sa kahong bitbit ni Sehun. Para bang nagkaroon ng bituin ang mga mata nito sa dami ng pagkaing nasa loob nito. 

Napakamot naman sa kanyang batok si Sehun. 

"Pinabaunan kasi ako ni Mama ng maraming pagkain nung nalaman niya ang tungkol sa swimming natin," nahihiyang sabi nito. 

"Hoy, Baek!" singit bigla ni Joy. "Chicharong bulaklak ba yang hawak mo?! Dibs ko na!" tanong nito bago mabilis na lumapit kay Yeol at Baek. 

"Nauna ko, Joy!" sigaw ni Baek habang pinipilit na ilayo ang hawak na chicharon kay Joy. "Nyeta, nauna ko sabi!"

"Grabe nakakahiya naman kay Tita," singit ni Jun.

"Seul!" tawag ni Joy sa kanya. "May suman dito. 'Di ba favorite mo 'to?" 

Lumapit na din ito kela Baekhyun. Maging ang iba. 

"Sana hindi na nag-abala si Tita," sabi ni Irene kay Sehun habang nagkakagulo ang iba nilang mga kaibigan sa dalang pagkain ni Sehun.

"Pa-thank you daw ni Mama kasi sobrang nag-alala siya sa'kin kasi mag-isa lang ako dito sa Manila," paliwanag ni Sehun. "Tapos kinwento ko kayo sa kanya. Sobra daw siyang nagpapasalamat."

May sasabihin pa sana si Irene nang biglang sumingit si Minseok. 

"Bago pa tayo mag-iyakan dito at magkasakitan dahil sa leche flan, ipapaalala ko lang na magsswimming pa tayo."


End file.
